


Before we go for our summer break

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Inspired from somewhere a movie i should say, Summer is starting and Rantaro almost forgot to give Kiibo something before he goes on vacation with his mother





	Before we go for our summer break

**Author's Note:**

> I do forget that Rantaro dislikes cars so my apologize on that

Summer vaction starts and everyone starts cleaning out their lockers; Kiibo was finish he felt someone was behind him, turning around and see Rantaro there "Amami you finish with your locker?"   
"Yes, Since its summer time what are you gonna do?" he ask him, Kiibo dust off the top "My professor is working something new for me but staying at home mostly for the summer, what about you?"

"My mom has plans for my family to go out of the another country for family fun and exploring" he said. Kiibo close his locker door.

Walking outside, holding hands they see Saihara, Ouma and Kaito waiting in Kaito's car; Kiibo was sitting in the back with Kokichi as well with Amami  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Made it to Kiibo house.

Stepping out the car but Rantaro stop him "Kiibo wait!" making him turns his head around "I forgot to give you something close your eyes" 

Kiibo close his eyes, Rantaro put something around his neck "Put your hand on your chest"   
Moving his hand up and felt a necklace around his neck, looking at it then to Amami "Amami....Thank you"   
"Dont forget to video chat me okay"   
"I won't" kissing each other on lips making Ouma gag "Aw gross!"   
Rantaro pull away and head to the car "See you when i come back okay!" he smiles at Kiibo, he nods   
Heading inside  
Rantaro got in the car, hit on Ouma on the head in playful way "Aw shut up"

Let our summer vacation starts!


End file.
